creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TaNdReVsKiV
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Unknown Emulator "1661202 1111111111111" page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 20:13, 2013 April 6 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, do you mind if I work out the kinks in your grammer on your story Voices in the Dark? It seems that you have some major grammar errors in there. Mourneris (talk) 13:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) PROTIP If you don't think a page you wrote is good enough to meet the wiki's quality standards, then DON'T UPLOAD IT. Thank you. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 10:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Unfinished Page You have been warned about this once before. You’ve posted an unfinished page. Clearly, the warning wasn’t enough to alert you to this issue. Due to posting an unfinished page, your account is blocked for one day. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC)